<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brother (Fanart) by thelema_rhoias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518128">A Brother (Fanart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelema_rhoias/pseuds/thelema_rhoias'>thelema_rhoias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cloned Brother, Horde Clone - Freeform, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelema_rhoias/pseuds/thelema_rhoias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is a series of fanarts as a gift to Soranis_Sunshadow for their fic Through a Mirror, Darkly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brother (Fanart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranis_Sunshadow/gifts">Soranis_Sunshadow</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479660">Through a mirror, darkly</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranis_Sunshadow/pseuds/Soranis_Sunshadow">Soranis_Sunshadow</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479660">Through a mirror, darkly</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranis_Sunshadow/pseuds/Soranis_Sunshadow">Soranis_Sunshadow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://theleeema.tumblr.com/post/643360942505312256/another-brother-this-time-he-has-a-name-his">Original here</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>